


Он спокоен и не шуршит

by WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты M - E [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ДПНР, Десятый проходит над радугой, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Пре-канон, возможный вариант ситуации, когда Кумыс прикрутил фитилек и они с Лосем замутили. Фатальный и тотальный ООС.
Relationships: Александр Рогачев/Алексей Кумысник
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты M - E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168184
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Он спокоен и не шуршит

Спина Лося была влажной и горячей, а сам он – благодушен и расслаблен. И снисходительно прощал всякие слюнявости, поэтому Леха беспрепятственно обводил пальцем узоры татуировки и прихватывал зубами за загривок. Знал, что это настроение у Сани ненадолго и надо успеть воспользоваться моментом.

– М-м-м, жарко. – Лось двинул бедрами, и Леха убрал закинутую поверх его поясницы ногу.

Лось плавно перетек в сидячее положение, сел и потянулся так сладко, что захотелось повторить два раза все то, что они уже успели тут накуролесить за ночь. Вопреки желанию, Леха завернулся в простыню по самую шею и прикрыл глаза. Ткань липла к влажной коже, добавляя некомфортных ощущений к неприятным мыслям.

Ситуация развивалась по привычному сценарию: Саня натрахался и линял. Леха приоткрыл один глаз и наблюдал, как приглушенный свет бликует на гладкой загорелой коже деятельного и бодрого Лося, а потом, как он методично и быстро, как при побудке, упаковывается в форму. Саня насвистывал что-то бодро-маршевое и, сгоняв в санузел и обратно, тыкал в свой гелик, проверяя новые сообщения. 

– Завалимся в «Жетон»? – Лось застегивал штаны, темно-синяя ткань шуршала.

Предложение не было формальностью, и можно было вместе разухабисто завалиться в бар и оторваться в последний день увольнительной.

– Я позже приду, ты ж все равно там до утра зависнешь. Мне необходимо отдавить массу… часов этак на пять. 

Трехмесячный опыт странных отношений говорил, что сейчас Лосю надо дать свободы, не дышать в затылок, не заходить в личное пространство, а потом все устаканится.

Леха снова закрыл глаза и постарался максимально расслабиться, получил вежливый чмок в висок, дождался легкого шороха открытия и закрытия двери, вздохнул и постарался в очередной раз изгнать мысль: надо откатить все назад. Леха поворочался, уставился в потолок, потом наклонился к валяющимся на полу штанам, нащупал в кармане портсигар с леденцами и, не выбирая, закинул конфету в рот. Ядрено-мятная свежесть по интенсивности могла поспорить с залповым огнем на передовой.

Лось был отличным другом, таким, что сам себе завидуешь. С которым босиком в огонь, пешком в воду и дружно дудеть в медные трубы. Лось был роскошным любовником, который всегда трахался, как в последний раз накануне конца света. И в постели с ним Леха всегда себя чувствовал самым нужным и желанным, и все это Лось транслировал с потрясающей искренностью… И омрачало это почти безоблачное счастье одна маленькая особенность: натрахавшийся Саня уползал с поля боя, залегал в окоп и сканировал местность на предмет того, а все ли осталось как было, а не рвется ли товарищ Кумысник вить семейное гнездо. Леха вить гнезда с Лосем не собирался, но такое отношение чем-то задевало. Часто хотелось попробовать спокойствие Лося на зуб, тычками и намеками вывести из себя. В результате накручивались оба по любой левой херне, бессменный наблюдатель Солоха закатывал глаза, крутил пальцем у виска и советовал визит к психологу или дуэль на мультитулах. 

Леха вздохнул, зажмурился и, хотя сначала намерение выспаться было маскирующим маневром, поймал себя на том, что глаза так приятно держать закрытыми, почему-то так мысли «надо откатить» царапали меньше. Надо откатить. Вместо этого вспомнилось, как все начиналось. Что Саня, что Леха были не прочь замутить без особых заморочек, только как-то все звезды не складывались. В Молниевске, в учебке, как раз в последний день перед распределением Леха спалил Солоху. Лось, по своему обыкновению, рванул в ночь в поисках приключений. Леха отсыпался и краем уха слышал, как ведьма свалил в душ, причем так торопился, что дверь прикрыл плохо, слышимость была отличная. Леха уже придумал целый спич и предвкушал, как вгонит Солоху в краску. А потом Солоха застонал, еле слышно, явно через сжатые зубы, но протяжно и сладко. Леху продрало мурашками от поясницы до затылка, кровь бухнула в виски, а потом у него встал. После второго стона Леха понял, что нужны срочные контрмеры. Мысль присоединиться к боевому товарищу даже не возникла: Солоха выглядел совершенно невинной гетеро-ромашкой, и даже не утратил способности краснеть из-за разговоров о сексе. Леха подозревал, что только ради вида пылающих ведьминских ушей Саня делился пикантными подробностями своих похождений.

Леха подхватил штаны и рванул в коридор, не разбирая дороги – до общей дроч-кладовки было всего два шага. Как раз на первом шаге он всем своим вспотевшим телом и стояком впечатался в Лося. Закрывающаяся дверь отсекла очередной приглушенный стон Солохи. Лось внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, Леха облизал губы, и через секунду они уже вместе ломились в кладовку. В темноте и за закрытыми дверями началась безмолвная битва – кто кого первый схватит за член. Победила дружба. Яростный дроч друг другу был стремительным и беспощадным, перед глазами плавали радужные круги, стену в кладовке молча отмывали в четыре руки.

Через четверть часа Солоха, приподнявшись с кровати, встречал их взглядом «не даете спать, сволочи», а присмотревшись, заполыхал щеками как заря, шумно сглотнул и демонстративно отвернулся к стене. 

Собственно, после этого они и поспорили: Лось клялся и божился, что Серега нифига не упертый в своих исключительно гетероувлечениях, а просто недособлазненный. Леха говорил, что в таком случае и у него может выгореть. Лось ухмылялся самодовольно, с явным сомнением в словах собеседника. Естественно, спустить такое было нельзя, тупой повод и тупой спор, но дело сделано. А если быть предельно честным, то ведьма-Сережа был таким ладным и складным, что от поползновений удерживали только сила воли и негласный пакт с Лосем о ненападении на ромашку, а теперь вот и его не осталось.

Под эти мысли и воспоминания Леха не заметил, как уснул.

Через неделю ситуация повторилась с такой долей совпадения в деталях, что Лехе хотелось ущипнуть себя за жопу, чтобы проверить себя на навязчивые повторяющиеся сновидения.

А когда Лось стал насвистывать тот же марш, крышку у Лехи сорвало.

– Смелый солдат не бежит, смелый солдат стратегически отступает. – Леха прям загордился собой: голос был ровный и спокойный.

– Лешенька, в чем твоя проблема? Что не так? – Лось отвернулся, разбирая одежду, сложенную на стуле.

– Ну, Рогачев…не надо заставлять меня сомневаться в твоей догадливости.

Саня повернулся и улыбнулся лучезарно, но несколько напряженно.

\- Леха, а у тебя недотрах или розовых соплей не хватает? Цветы-конфеты? Помолвка, знакомство с семьей?

Кумыс фыркнул, зевнул и так же спокойно сказал:

\- А ты боишься, что если в одной кровати заснуть, то на утро уже ошейник и цепь образуются?

\- Тебе плохо со мной? – Лось придвинулся ближе к кровати, а потом и вовсе сел рядом и облапил Кумыса за коленку. 

Леха закусил губу, чтобы сдержать херню типа: с тобой-то хорошо, без тебя – плохо.

– Слишком у вас, товарищ Рогачев, уперто-параллельно все: два шага от койки и я не я, жопа не моя. А я вот все не привыкну.

– А ты не привыкай, Леша. Я вот всегда спокоен и не шуршу.

Лось наклонился низко, так что они терлись носами, прикрыл глаза и поцеловал нежно и бережно.

Даже понимая, что его тупо затыкают поцелуем, Леха не смог сохранить трезвость мысли и холодность мозгов.

В чем-то Саня был прав: хорошо вместе и не парься.


End file.
